Team Disney Chapter 5: The Runaway Plan
"I hate him! I hate him! Did I mention that I hate him?" Penny was ranting to Donald and the orphan boys, who she found out that they call their little group "The Crows". She was the only one in her outfit that she wore from the day, the others being in pajamas. "You might have mentioned it once or twice." Jim said, who was now wearing a clean pair of boxer shorts and an undershirt, but still smoking his same cigar. "Or thirty-seven times." Donald added under his breath. He wore a two-piece light blue pajama set, with a t-shirt and long pants. He was using his hat like a pillow. "So, whatcha gonna do?" Glasses asked. He still wore his glasses, but was now in a pair of footy pajamas. "I've ruled out freezing yourself and moving away to Peru." Preacher said. He wore his pince-nez glasses, but now also a nightshirt and nightcap. "It's not gonna work." "Dang, I thought that Peru idea would work." Straw Hat said, wearing his straw hat, but also a two-piece long sleeved pajama set. "Guys, focus!" Penny said. "I don't want to be in this mansion anymore!" "Well, I have a contact…" Donald said. "You do?" Penny asked. "Yep. My girlfriend." Donald said. "I'll call her, and she'll take care of everything else. "That's a relief." Penny said. In a while, Penny packed up her suitcase with everything she came with, and the boys tied bedsheets together to get her and her suitcase down. "What's this slip of paper for?" Penny called from the ground." "Donald said you're gonna need it to keep seeing him!" Fat called from the window. He had a large t-shirt and boxer shorts on. "Penny, just go and head to Daisy's house!" Donald called. "Minnie and Clarabelle will also be there, and they'll help you. Then they'll send you to other people that can help you." "Thanks, Donald!" Penny called. "You're the best cousin that I've never really had!" "Same with you, Penny!" Donald called. "Now, you better get going!" "Bye!" Penny called, and started to run off to Daisy's house. "Whatcha gonna do when your uncle finds out that Penny's gone?" Jim asked. "I've got it covered, Jim." Donald said. Meanwhile, Penny had made it to Daisy's house. She did her doorbell reverb, and Daisy opened the door. She was wearing a purple robe, purple slippers, and her hair was now in curlers. "Penny, right on time!" Daisy said. "Come in!" Daisy let Penny in, where Minnie and Clarabelle were already in. Minnie had her hair out of the minibuns, wasn't wearing her bow, and wearing a pink nightgown with white ruffles, and no shoes. Clarabelle had her hair still in a ponytail, except it was held by a blue hair elastic instead of the bow from this morning. She wore an old blue t-shirt and a pair of darker blue sweatpants, with pale blue bunny slippers. "We're gonna help you, Penny." Minnie said. "So don't worry your patootie, 'cuz we got a plan!" Clarabelle said, with a Southern twang in her voice starting to stick out. "How are you guys going to help me?" Penny asked. "First things first: you got the paper?" Daisy wanted to make sure before she helped her. "Yeah." Penny took it and gave it to Daisy, who took a stamp and stamped a purple flower on it, then gave it back to Penny. "Now, it's time for our help." "And that is?" Penny asked. "MAKEOVER!" Daisy, Minnie, and Clarabelle yelled at the same time, and then started raiding through Penny's suitcase. "I think I can do something with this school uniform jacket." Minnie said, viewing it. "I see possibilities for this white undershirt." Clarabelle said, turning it sideways. "We gotta work on your hair, hun." Daisy said, suddenly sounding like someone working in a hair salon. Quick as a flash, she took a rubber band, and fixed up Penny's ponytail so that it was still there, but there was also a lot of hair hanging out. She then took another three rubber bands and divided the ponytail into three sections. She dyed one section dark green, another section dark red, and the final section dark blue. After letting the dye set, Daisy rinsed it off, and used lighter versions of the dye to do the same treatment to the bow tie being used for Penny's bow. After fixing up the bow and fixing it onto Penny's hair, with the undyed hair still hanging out, Clarabelle and Penny put on their creations onto Penny. Her undershirt was now a t-shirt with a red, blue, and green "3" on it. The school uniform jacket was now a normal jacket, with blue and green strings coming out of it. "We did well, girls." Daisy said, admiring their work. "I still see some need of improvement on the pants and shoes, though." Clarabelle said. "Meh, I'll just do a clothing trade with her." Daisy said, walking to her room, and then coming back with a pair of light blue jeans with green and red trimming on the bottom, and a pair of yellow tennis shoes. In about a minute, Penny changed out of the suit pants and penny loafers, and changed into the outfit that Daisy provided. "Thanks, you guys." Penny said, giving them a group hug. "Now my uncle won't recognize me." "No problem." Daisy said. "It's the least we can do fer ya'll." Clarabelle said, her Southern accent kicking in again. "I called the next contact." Minnie said. "It's a few doors down. When you see the house with a police car in the driveway, you know you're there." "Thanks, you guys!" Penny said, bidding goodbye to her friends, and walking down the sidewalk, her suitcase and the piece of paper in tow. When she reached the house, she was about to ring the doorbell, when she heard video game shooting in the house. "Wow. They must be hardcore police officers to be using a shooting simulator in their own house." Penny said to herself, until suddenly… "FALCON…PUNCH!" "Okay, nevermind." Penny said, and rang the doorbell with her reverb. "All right, ya mugs, slow down!" A New York accented voice said. "I'm gettin' it!" After a few seconds of sounds of unlocking of door locks, the door finally opened. In the doorway was a young adult with brown hair. He wore a pink double-breasted zoot suit with gold buttons, a gold chain in the pocket, a white collared undershirt with a magenta tie, matching pink zoot pants, brown shoes with white spats, and a pink fedora with a magenta hatband. He eyed Penny up and down, and then finally started talking. "Ya got 'da paper?" He asked, and Penny nodded. He then stepped aside, and let Penny in. Six other people were in there, one high school boy, one middle school boy, and four more young adults. The high schooler had brown hair, a larger build, and wore a blue and white striped t-shirt, brown pants, a red beanie with a yellow propeller, and untied blue and white tennis shoes on his feet, which was in a pigeon-toed stance. The middle schooler had spiky brown hair, light blue pupils with yellow swirls in them, and wore an unbuckled Canadian Long straightjacket, and white asylum pants, plus brown shoes, and a large grin was plastered on his face, showing a fang as one of his teeth. One of the adults was Hispanic, with long and greasy black hair, plus a fang that slightly stuck out of his mouth. He wore a lime green zoot suit, with the pants hiked up almost to his chest, which slightly covered his white collared shirt and pink tie under his jacket. He also sported a green fedora with a darker green hatband and a pair of black and white spectator shoes. Another of the adults had abnormally pale skin, long slate-colored hair, and had two cigarettes in his mouth at the same time. He wore a white and wrinkled long sleeve dress shirt, a black vest, slate pants, slate shoes, and a grey bowler with a black hatband that had more cigarettes stuffed into it. One of the other adults looked like a greaser, complete with tight black jeans, a white t-shirt, white tennis shoes, black leather jacket, and hair slicked up to look like Elvis Presley. The only odd thing was that his nose was dripping with snot, nothing like another gangster. The last adult had short brown hair, and wore a mustard baseball cap sideways, red and white, yet dirty tennis shoes, and a dirty trenchcoat, with nothing else under it. "I would like ya to meet my crude." The pink zoot suited one said, committing a malapropism. "Hola, señorita, I am Alano, but you may call me Greasy, comprende?" the green zoot suited one said in a Mexican accent, and slightly sliding his hat over his eyes. "Hi!!!!" the middle schooler shrieked in a high pitched voice. "I'm Tobias!!!! Call me Psycho!!!!" "Um…uh…er…" The high schooler muttered, as if trying to remember something. "STUPID!" All of the other members of the police squad yelled at him. "That's my name!" He said. "Or is it Frank?" "It's both…" Greasy said, putting his hand over his forehead. "I guess stupid is what stupid does." Penny said, while Psycho high-fived her for the remark. "Sure go on and forget me!" The smoking adult wheezed, think broke into a coughing fit. "I'm Nye! Call me Wheezy." He said between breaths. "Is hey okay?" Penny asked, sounding concerned. "Nah, he does 'dat all 'da time." The trenchcoatted one said in a slight Midwest accent. "I'm Ford, but ya can call me Flasher. Ya wanna know why 'dey calls me 'dat? "I'd rather not." Penny said. "Good choice." The greaser-looking adult said, his voice sounding congested. "I'm Sylvester, but please call me Sli-Sli-Sli-" "Oh, man!" Psycho said, hiding behind the couch. "Ay, carumba!" Greasy said. "He's gonna blow!" Quick as a flash, all of the others took cover, and Wheezy grabbed Penny to a safer place before it was too late. And then… "ACHOO!" He sneezed, sending a small pile of snot onto the floor. "I-I'm Slimy." "I can see that…" Penny said, looking at the pile with a disgusted face. "And I'm Danny, but call me Smarty." The pink zoot suited one said. "Now, lemme see the paper. Penny gave him the paper, and he stamped it with a gold colored police badge. "Okay boys, let hack her up!" Smarty said, committing another malapropism. Wheezy grabbed something, and tossed it to Flasher, who put it in a casing, and tossed to Penny. It was an orange and white ID case on a string, which she put around her neck. "What does this do for me?" Penny asked. "Now you are 99.99999999999 percent protected by the Toonopia Patrol!" Psycho said, giving a thumbs up through his extra long sleeve. "What about the other 0.00000000001 percent?" Penny asked. "We like video games." Psycho simply said, while Smarty gave her back the paper. "Now, you gotta go to 'da house across 'da street, an' 'den make a right." Smarty said, giving directions. "Will do, sarge." Penny said, giving a small salute, and leaving. "If ya hear rock music, ya know yer 'dere!" Flasher called out, as she walked across the street. Little to Penny, or the Toonopia Patrol's knowledge, four boys were spying on everything they did. Two of them were Kahn and Barney. Another one of them had hair the same length as Kahn's but a darker green. He wore a Medieval-like outfit, with dark green puffy sleeves, a mustard body, mustard and dark green pants, mustard shoes, a red cape with a maroon brooch, and a red and orange hat with a large blue plume in it. He also had a gap in his tooth. The other boy was a chibi, with large black eyes, hands simplified to circles, and no arms, making his hands just float in midair. He wore a black jacket (that looked like a vest in his case), a grey collared shirt with a solitary yellow button on it, black pants, yellow shoes, and a grey fedora with a black hatband on his black hair. The four of them were hiding behind trash cans, and listening onto the conversation. "Ssssso, Penny'ssss running away…" Kahn said. "Boy, I ssssure can't wait to tell Shane about thissss!" "Duh, not if I tell Forrest about it first!" Barney said. "No, It sssshall be I to be doing the telling!" the regally dressed one said, in a British accent with a hiss. "The mayor will not want to misssss out on hearing thissss!" "Yeah right, Sir Harlan!" The chibi said. "When I tell Magica the goods, she'll take care of it then and there!" "No way, Poe!" Sir Harlan said. "Yes way." Poe nonchalantly said. "Let'ssss make a bet." Kahn said. "We'll compete to ssssee who tellssss who'ssss bossss first!" "Deal!" Sir Harlan, Poe, and Barney said at the same time, and the four of them put their hands in the center, and flung them out, then went their separate ways. Little known to the spies, someone was spying on them! He wore a brown trenchcoat and fedora, but no visible features could be seen, due to the fact that the shadows of the alleyway he was in was covering him. He talked into a walkie talkie to someone. "Boss, McDrayke's daughter is here." He said, with a voice that sounded like it was underwater. "Now what?" "Come back to the headquarters. We'll be paying Little Miss Richie Rich a little unexpected visit later." A voice of pure evil said through the walkie talkie. "Will do sir." The spy said, as the trenchcoat and fedora suddenly dropped, and the creature slipped through a storm drain, as if he was a liquid… Category:ZootyCutie Category:Fan Fiction Category:Disney